Secret Society of Questioners
= Table of Contents = Device: Crossed lit torch and sword on a black field. Deity: None Goal: They see themselves as pursuing a noble cause - the goal of truth, which folk oft will not part with except under extreme circumstances. Territory: Xaria Genesis: Their past is shrouded in mystery, even from themselves. They know that the school has moved a number of times, but are unsure (due to record loss) of when or where the order started. Past: They have been employed, over the millennia, by anyone with lots of coin, something to protect, and not many scruples. Present: Their ways continue. They are as mysterious as ever. Alliances: Only their employers - and only until the contract ends. Enemies: As determined by contract. Also, they do keep their activities quiet, for they realize that most folk just wouldn’t understand. Leadership: Appointed by the old leader, when said individual is near his/her death. The new leader then ritually slays the old. The spirits of the late Society leaders are then bound to the school, in order to answer questions and generally help out (and give the students practice in speaking to the dead). Needless to say, the Society would very much like to know of some of its old locations, so that it could get back in contact with the departed! Recruitment: Both sexes, any race, but only children. They have an uncanny knack for finding those who have suffered abuse, or loss of their parents; who have had such cruelty inflicted upon them that they will feel no remorse in visiting the same upon others. They take them young, before society in general has a chance to impress moral squeamishness into them. Typical member: Travels hooded and robed in black (shows the bloodstains less). Will not usually engage in ‘idle conversation’. Generally known: Those who are likely to use their services know that the order exists. They can be contacted by sending a message to any Irroquin Hall of Travelers addressed to Guild of Truth. The Hall will hold them until picked up by a Questioner. In character quote: “I have all the time in the world - but you, my dear, are rapidly running out of time. There is a simple way to end the agony - all it takes is the answering of a few minor questions. Now, would you like to wax eloquent, or shall we begin again?” Necessary Game Mechanics: They start their questioning by magikal means. (Befuddle, Blind, Charm, Fear, Pain, Interrogate, etc.) Should that fail, they change to physical methods. Should the person take their secret to the grave, they merely bring the spirit back and continue to question it. Most people, once they’re dead, finally give the required info - after all, why should they care any longer? The Questioners are usually sent out in teams of two: a necromancer and a ‘physician’. The physician has heal spells or skills to complement his work - lest the subject pass on too quickly.